Bad Touch
by starry-nights88
Summary: Sometimes a bad touch can feel so good. "This is the kinda thing people go to hell for..."


He bit back a moan. Having to bite down on his lower lip as frigid fingers slipped down his torso, trying _so_ hard to work a moan out of his tightly sealed lips. But, he wouldn't give in. Even as those fingers brushed along the hem of his pants, making easy work of undoing them.

Torture. Sweet torture.

_This is the kinda thing people go to hell for..._

He had thought that on many of occasions as those burning golden eyes burned into his soul, but still, he could never resist _him_. His touch beckoned him so. His bad touch.

_But, how could something so bad, feel so damned good..._

He had asked himself this many times, almost as many times as he asked himself if he should be doing this in the first place, "_Edward_!" He gasped, those icy fingers wrapping around his burning erection, pumping him. And, he felt the vampire's lips against his neck curl into a grin.

"S-stop." He begged, but it never seemed to work. But, in case _she_ ever found out, he could at least say he tried. He tried before falling so completely into his arms and his bad touch.

Edward Cullen chuckled against his skin, the sound assaulting his senses, pulling him deeper into that black lust, "C'mon, Jacob, you don't mean that." His voice was like silk. Sensual and smooth.

He wanted to say that he did. Hell, right now, he wanted to say a lot of things. But, the only thing that left his bruised lips was another moan as his thumb brushed across the head of his penis, spreading the precum around. Bad, _bad_ touch.

_But, it feels so fucking good..._

Unfair, unfair. That's what it was. His heart belonged to Bella Swan. And, yet, as he laid under the full moon, he was letting her boyfriend touch him. Touch him in ways that he had _never_ touched her.

_"She's too fragile." Held up high on a pedestal that was suppose to be protected and loved from afar._

So unfair.

He raised his head, and Jacob nearly came undone at the golden eyes that were darkened by lust. At, the golden eyes that _burned_ him to the core. The golden eyes that seared him in a way that Bella _never_ could. Unfair, unfair with his bad touch.

"Don't smirk at me, Cullen." Jacob Black growled, his brown eyes narrowing into a dangerous glare as the vampire chuckled at him, leaning down to seal his lips in another searing kiss.

Then, his pants were gone and they were pressed together _so_ intimately, melded together from hip to thigh. The feeling was exhilarating. It was freeing, damning, and _so_ fucking good with his bad, bad touch.

Jacob's nails dug into porcelain skin; never drawing blood, never leaving marks while his body was riddled with them. It was hot, cold, sick, and disgusting as a finger prodded at his entrance. Again, he bit his lip, holding back the moan as he resisted the urge to let go.

But, then, _his_ lips brushed against his ear, "Let _go_." Edward commanded softly, his voice gentle and demanding all at once. So many contradictions. _So_ hot as Jacob did exactly what was commanded of him.

He pushed his body onto that finger, throwing his head back as the night air was filled with his hoarse moan. That wonderfully cold finger brushing against that spot deep down inside of him as he thrust himself upon it. His breathing haggard as Edward removed that finger, then before he could complain, two nudged at his hole.

Then he was filled again. His lower back blossoming in pain, but still, he pushed himself down upon those fingers. The icy temperature of _his_ bad touch coupling so nicely with his own naturally burning body temperature. And, then, Edward thrust and scissored those fingers inside of him until soon he was...

...wanting, burning, _needing_ Edward. Which was exactly what he wanted. Those perfectly swollen lips, parted and whimpers..._begging_ for him. _Pleading_ for him to enter.

_Oh, what an ego..._

Then, suddenly, the fingers were gone and replaced with the vampire's frigid erection. And, Jacob cried out, he cried out loudly. Calling his lover's name to the heavens.

_This was the kinda thing people went to hell for..._

_...betraying their best friend. Betraying your pack. And, sleeping with the enemy._

But, if felt _so_ fucking good, his bad touch.


End file.
